


Timcanpy's Last Words

by Titan_Jaeger



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: It just happened, Well - Freeform, idek anymore, in the bd chat, thank bd moor for making me start this, thank you bd mugen for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_Jaeger/pseuds/Titan_Jaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Crack-fic. The last words Timcanpy spoke before meeting his end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timcanpy's Last Words

Timcanpy watched as Kanda thrusted his legs around Apocryphos’s neck, successfully stopping the independent Innocence’s movements from inserting the wooden chip that had appeared from the Apocryphos’s mouth into Timcanpy. Apocryphos fell back onto the cobblestone floor of the alley as Kanda struggled to stand still. Timcanpy can still see the bright feathers of the Apocryphos’s powers working its magic in attempt to erase and replace Kanda’s memories.

 

It wasn’t long before Kanda swooned and collided back onto the ground. Timcanpy fluttered towards Kanda, checking to see if he's alright. It was until too late at the corners of Timcanpy’s peripheral vision that the blur of Apocryphos’s hand clutching the wooden chip jabbed onto the golem.

 

Timcanpy felt a sharp pain and the effects of a powerful spell from the wood chip that is now lodged into his body. Timcanpy fluttered his wings in vain as the wood chip formed a black fog that was quickly turning into small arms that began reaching over the golden body.

 

Apocryphos glared down at the poor golem as he began to turn black under the influence of the wooden chip he had inserted. Timcanpy shakily opens his wide mouth, revealing his sharp teeth. Apocryphos expected Timcanpy to give out a weird dying noise, but what came out from the golden golem's mouth was something he least expected.

 

**"I'LL…BE…BACK-K-K-K-K-k-k-kuh…."** A robotic, menacing voice passed from the dying golem’s mouth.

 

The now turned black golem finally cracked, leaving Apocryphos to stare wide-eyed at the now non-functioning golem that had caused a chill running down his spine.


End file.
